BEHIND ENEMY LINES: Whispers Of Fear Chapter 2
by schuyler-fox-dracul
Summary: Next Chapter


Schuyler Fox. Dracul Behind Enemy Lines: Whispers Of Fear© 2004

**Chapter 2: A LIFE ON THE LINE**

Admiral Leslie Reigart sat at his home, lying on the couch. His shoes off and relaxing nicely as he read the Daily Newspaper in glee. Smiling as he felt the warmth of the gas fire beside the couch. Sighing as he felt so relaxed and happy, as he heard the sounds of cooking meat, the unique smell of roast and potatoes, made him cock his head up and close is eyes, he was in heaven as placed the papers on the coffee table beside him and bounced off the couch to see his wife.

It was rather early to have a Roast but he had important plans for the night and had to be there before dinner time had arrived. His wife rushed around the stove and oven as she prepared the tasty meal for the two of them. She stirred the thick, beef flavored gravy slowly as she slowly moved to the soft classical music, quiet in the background. Unaware of her husband smiling at her, he was lucky and he knew it. He turns in delight as he started for the stereo to boost the music up a tad bit more for her.

Interrupted immediately as the tone of the phone reached over the music and through his ears, he turns to catch it before his wife stopped and turned for it instead.

"Reigart!"

He responded quickly, grabbing a hold of the newspaper and tossing it into the bin, beside the stereo. He stood in front of it glancing at the buttons, lights and knobs it had all over the stereo. He stood there and waited for a reply until he cleared his throat, strongly.

"Hi Leslie...its Laura, how have you been?"

She answered cheerfully, as she asked politely. Reigart smiled and strolled across the wall, looking at the many photo in frames placed on the wall for display. Many childhood and Military photo stood tall, as well as his battle group photos. He smiled proudly as he looked at the battle group.

"Im fine thank you...are you ok Mrs. Burnett?"

He asked as he strolled across to his shameful childhood and toddler photos, his smile is bashful as he gives himself a little chuckle, as he waited for Laura to reply.

"It's Chris...I have tried to call but his phone has been cut off"

Her voice shook violently as she worried for her son. She started to sob a little...her fear of her son being in trouble again had come, she had no idea why the phone was cut. she thought of what had happened to him as he was shot behind enemy lines.

Reigart stopped his eyes at one photo as she told him, his eyes narrowing on Burnett...his smile, the smile that would make everyone smile. He cleared his throat and started to breathe heavily, hesitating.

"Are you sure it was off the hook, not engaged?"

He asked hoping it was engaged not ripped off the hook. His heart started to pound as he sees the photo of Burnett standing there with a medal of bravery just hours after the incident after Bosnia. He starts to worry as he cleared his throat once again...

"Ill check it out ok...everything will be ok, don't worry about him, he'll be fine"

He didn't promise, he wasn't even sure if Chris was ok!... he had no idea!. But he had to keep Chris' mother in a good shape instead of making her worry harder.

"ok I have to go, thank you...ill find out right now and I'll let you know"

He stated before pressing the hang up button, disconnecting the call, he looked at the phone placed in his hand, he stared at it until he slowly moved his head up to his wife looking at him, knowing there was something wrong.

"What's wrong dear?"

She softly asked as she wiped her hand with a kitchen cloth. Her face in sorrow as she watched her husband in terror, his mind trying to figure out what is going on. 'I shouldn't be worrying...im sure he's ok!' he told himself as he slightly turns his head to the wall and narrows his eyes on the photo of Chris next to his plane, Longhorn.

He looked at it and looked at the phone, punching in Chris' number to see if he was off the hook.....

Nothing but the horror of complete silence filled him.


End file.
